Enjoy Your Stay
by a-blind-wolf
Summary: -Repost- "So, since I killed the zombie and saved mister "go fuck yourselves I'll do it myself"'s life, you will provide me with shelter, food, water, and ammo. If not, I'll kill you all. Steal your supplies for myself." "God, they ate you as if you were lunch." "They got what they deserved." Welcome to Anubis, your drama filled safe house during the apocalypse. Enjoy Your Stay.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers and Warnings for all of my fanfictions:

The majority of characters I use are not mine and belong to whatever show/book/movie they are originally from.

I get my inspirations from songs, movies, lyrics, books, photos, animes, and life experiences. If they are similar to another fanfiction you have read it is 100% coincidental.

As I said up above, I naturally have a cursing problem. So, there is heavy cursing in my fanfictions. If cursing offends you, I advise you to not read my fanfictions. To prevent readers who are offended by foul language, however, I will hardly ever rate my fanfictions lower than T for Teens.

I should also mention that in real life, I have a perverted sense of humor, so that sometimes appears in my fanfictions as well. If perverted humor offends you, I advise you to not read my fanfictions.

In the future, for those who would like to read my fanfictions but are offended by foul language, I will make censored versions. Once the fanfiction is complete, I will then begin to censor it. The censored versions of my fanfictions will be posted with its original fanfiction, but posted after the last chapter (ex. Ch. 1 - Censored).

_**I will always add these disclaimers and warnings in the beginning of every fanfiction.**_

* * *

Chapter One

_Nina's P.O.V._

_April 14, 2013 18 years young 1:01 (am)_

Fabian and Amber went out for supplies. They went through a total personality change once the apocalypse hit. Amber used to be so girly. Now she's this warrior goth chick. She likes to dye her hair a lot. We were out looking for supplies in a drug store and she found loads of multi-colored hair dye. She brought it back with us. She tries to dye my hair a lot too, but I don't let her. I guess she still has a little girlyness still left inside of her.

Fabian though, geeky-ness is long gone. I don't know, I guess the apocalypse does something to your personality. Maybe it's the fucking polluted gut stench air that messes with your brain.

"They've been gone for three hours." I said sitting in the big, lonely, oversized, leather recliner chair. It's big enough for two people.

Two people.

Fabian and I.

"They'll be back soon. You know they look in every nook and cranny until they find something." Oliver said. Oliver was one of the students from school. He came over to Anubis a few months ago. I suppose Isis House was overrun with nasty bastards. Oh, that's what I call those dumbass zombies: nasty bastards.

"They'll be here soon. I'm not gonna promise, but I'm positive they'll be back." He said sighing.

"If they're not back by morning call a search." I said standing up.

"O-only Eddie can call searches, Nina." Oliver stuttered.

"I don't care. He'd do the same thing. I don't feel like waking up his high-ass up from his fucking beauty sleep." I hissed.

"If they're not back by morning, call. A. Search." I left the room with that, walking up the stairs to Fabian and I's room.

I guess I'm alone in bed tonight.

I sighed and took off my clothes and put on one of Fabian's shirts. It's too big on him, way too big on me.

But this is the closest thing to him I have while he's gone.

I climbed onto my side of our bed and fell deep into my thoughts. And soon into a dreamless, desperate, miserable sleep.

"You know curfew is twelve. All residents must be back by twelve. You know Nina was gonna call a _search_ once she woke up if you two weren't back?" I heard Eddie yell downstairs. Were they back?

I put on my uniform and threw my hair up into a ponytail. I stiffly walked down the stairs.

They're back.

"Hey, at least be happy we're safe, unbitten, and there's more ammo and weapons, _Eddie_." Amber snapped. Everyone was downstairs in the hallway. I went down there and told people to move out of my way. Fabian saw me instantly once I got through the crowd.

"Calm your tits, Eddie." I said, barely awake.

"You were going to call a _search _without _my_ permission! This is a big deal, Nina. AND THEY JUST CAME BACK. IT'S TEN O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" Eddie yelled.

"And?"

"And, they could have been hurt, So no, I'm not going to 'calm my tits'." Eddie hissed. Eddie also went through a personality change like Amber and Fabian. When I first met him, he was a 'bad boy'. Literally. He wore a leather jacket, his hair was freshly dyed blonde and spiked up. He came to Anubis with an attitude.

Now he's a prick. Whoever made him our leader leader obviously has mental issues and needs to be sacrificed to the zombies.

Fabian sighed.

"Be thankful we're back. Do _not_ be selfish. You know what will happen." Fabian hissed. Fabian has a way with his words, nowadays. He can shut anyone up if he wanted. Especially Eddie.

Eddie cleared his throat.

"D-don't come back this late again." Eddie stuttered. Then he put his hands behind his back and walked away. Patricia, his girlfriend, quickly followed.

Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Has anyone checked on Victor? You know he doesn't have his elixir anymore, so he's dying." Fabian said. Oh, Victor. He couldn't make his eternal elixir of life anymore due to the apocalypse. Dickhead Eddie locked him up in the attic so he can suffer and die alone. He may not be the nicest man, but he doesn't deserve that.

"No I don't think anyone has." Jerome said.

"I'll go check on him." I said.

"Go with her, I'll have someone help put this shit away." Amber said.

"Alright." Fabian said dropping his dufflebag of supplies on the floor. Both duffle bags were black and worn out. The handle looked as though it's threading was coming undone one by one.

We walked up to the attic.

"I know Eddie probably hammered you with this question, but why were you both gone so long?" I asked trying to make conversation. Although I'm kind of stiff, Fabian's been _extremely _stiff these past days. I don't know why.

"We were at ASDA. You know that store's huge…" Fabian said quietly.

"But you left at ten last night. Why weren't you back in the middle of the night or something?" I asked.

"We didn't want to walk back in the dark. So… we camped in the store." Fabian replied.

"You both slept in a _supermarket_? Do you know how many zombies could have came in? That could have _killed_ you?!" I yelled.

"I don't need you telling me what we did. I know what we did and we did the right thing." Fabian said with annoyance.

"But you could have been killed! I'm always telling you to be less careless out there, why don't you start listening to me before it's too late." I hissed.

"Hey, here's a thought: stay out of my goddamn business, and why don't you start acting like my _girlfriend_ instead of my _mother_." Fabian snapped back. We were finally at the attic…

That was our first fight in months.

Fabian held out his hand, glaring into my eyes. I quickly grabbed the attic key from my pocket and slammed it into Fabian's hand. I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

"You don't have to come in with me, you know." He hissed.

"Um, for your _information_, _I_ was the one who offered to come up here. Amber's the one who told you to come with me. So actually, _you_ don't have to come with _me_." I snapped. Fabian rolled his eyes and walked into the attic, slamming and locking the door in my face.

Son of a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Fabian's P.O.V._

_April 15, 2013 18 years young 10:15 (am)_

I honestly don't know. Nina just needs to stay out of my business. She doesn't know what happened out there.

If she did maybe she'd drop it…

But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell her.

I'm not telling anyone.

We had to break some rules, We stole and killed a group for supplies. I didn't lie about the setting. The group was camped out in the store. They saw Amber and I and shot at us first. I suppose that'd be okay to tell someone: self defense. "They shot first". But that doesn't give us the right to shoot all of the members. There was a little girl in that group. We killed her. FOR FUCKING SUPPLIES.

You know, Amber doesn't even show guilt about this.

She _laughed_ when we did it. Amber stabbed her in the stomach and laughed. I shot her in the head. She was going to die and turn if I didn't…

I...I'm not a monster…

But if I tell anyone...that's what they'll see me as. A monster.

"When can I come out of this attic, Fabian? I'm dying...I want to spend my last moments with _people_." Victor said weakly, choking on phlegm.

"I don't know. Eddie is the tyrant of the house. I have no leadership. I have no say. If I did, you'd never even be up here. This isn't how you should live, Victor. Why don't you just beat Eddie with your cane? HE DESERVES IT SO MUCH YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW." I yelled. Vitor squinted in pain.

"Quiet down, boy. My hearing is bad enough I don't need anymore hearing impediments from your explosive voice." Victor said.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"I can tell you enjoy Eddie's company." Victor said, coughing.

"Yeah, sure. I also enjoy fearing that I'm going to die every time I walk outside. Yes." I said. Victor laughed. Once he stopped, his face became serious. His wrinkles slowly growing longer and thicker.

"Now I know you said you have no leadership, but I know Eddie will at least listen to you. Tell him to let me out. At least for a day. Please, Fabian. I'm begging you." Victor pleaded. Tears were beginning to form in his dying eyes. He wheezed and coughed. I sighed.

"I'll see what I can do. But I'm not going to make you a promise. I don't make promises anymore." I said. I walked to the door and put my hand on the door knob.

"Especially ones I can't keep."

I remember when this was a school. I remember eating dinner at this table with the residents of Anubis House.

Alfie used to be so comedic and hyper.

"I'm not hungry. I'm gonna go out and kill the zombies by the fence." Alfie said stiffly, getting up.

I don't know what happens to people after the apocalypse. You just, change. Drastically.

Nina wouldn't make eye contact with me during dinner. She's mad. Obviously. I guess I don't blame her. I've become a real dick head haven't I?-

Scream.

A scream.

We all stood up.

"That sounds like Alfie." Willow said. Willow came to us after the apocalypse along with Oliver from Isis House. It was invaded with zombies. I believe they were the only two that got out alive.

Alfie fell in love with Willow the second she walked into our gates.

Bye bye, Amber.

"Okay, Jerome, Fabian, grab your weapons and come out with me. Nina, Amber, Patricia, watch our backs. Everyone else, stay calm and keep an eye on each other. Teamwork, guys." Eddie said. I ran with Jerome to the weapons room. I grabbed my machete, uncleaned, still covered in blood from last night's weapon run, and my shot gun. Also uncleaned, little specks of blood splatters on the handle and in the front. Jerome grabbed his pistols. Eddie appeared five seconds later, grabbing his machine gun.

"There's hundreds." He said weakly.

"Is Alfie still alive?!" Jerome yelled.

"I don't know." Eddie whispered. I pushed my way through him and ran to the doorway. Why are they so slow? If there's a _horde_ you _move_.

They slowly came out from the weapons room.

"What the hell? Move your arses!" I yelled. They both stood there like deer in headlights.

"Am I speaking another language? MOVE." I screamed. Still nothing. Blank expressions.

"Give me the goddamn keys then." I hissed. Then I heard it.

Heavy breathing. Snarling. Growls. Stench of death.

Zombie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Eddie's P.O.V. 18 years young. 17:30_

I felt paralyzed. What am I even supposed to do? My aim isn't good. I could possibly shoot Fabian. I can't stab it because one sudden movement and it'll attack.

I wanted to look at Jerome to see if he felt the same fear I did. But I can't turn my head away. Even if I wanted to. I don't Fabian could fight his way out of this.

The zombie dropped to the floor. Fabian looked like he was in shock. To be honest, I think all three of us were in shock.

He also looked like he was going to throw up.

I finally regained feeling in my body. I moved over a little to see who killed the zombie.

"So, since I killed the zombie and saved mister "go fuck yourselves I'll do it myself"'s life, you will provide me with shelter, food, water, and ammo. If not, I'll kill you all. Steal your supplies for myself." The zombie killer said. She had a black hoodie with faux fur in the hood on. Her hair was a wild afro. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days. She looked oddly familiar…

"Okay listen here, afro head," Fabian hissed turning around.

"You do not come into our house, shoot a zombie, then expect special treatment."

"But isn't that what you and that girl with the red streaks did? Oh, whoops. You killed an innocent child. Sorry. My bad." She hissed. What?

"Fabian, what's going on?" I asked stepping forward. She aimed her shot gun at me.

"One step closer and I'll blow your brains out." She hissed. I held my hands up, machine gun still in hand, and stepped back.

"So, that's your name." She hissed pointing the gun at Fabian's stomach. Her words dripped off her tongue like venom. Fabian glared at her.

"There's no way she's staying here." Fabian growled. I sighed.

"There's _no_ way."

"Here's what I'm gonna do," I started.

"You can stay for the night. We'll feed you a hearty meal, give you some water bottles, a place to sleep, some ammo. In the morning, I'll send you on your way."

"No deal." She said.

"All of that, but I stay for one week."

"Oh _hell_ no." Fabian growled. She pressed her shotgun into his stomach.

"Don't test me. I'll blow your intestines out."

"Do it."

"No, no, let's not do that." I said. Jerome didn't know what to do. I think he was in shock.

"Jerome, you can go. Maybe go to bed. I know it's early but, it's been a strange evening." I said.

"No, _Jerome_, you can stay." She hissed, not taking her glaring eyes or shotgun off of Fabian. Jerome didn't move.

"Well? What's it gonna be dickhead? A week or your brains blown out?" She asked.

"If she stays I swear, Eddie." Fabian said. I felt like the world threw itself on my shoulders. I gulped.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying." I said quietly. Fabian slowly turned his head to me and gave me the "you're gonna die in your sleep" look. I believe I made the right choice.

Hopefully.

I threw myself onto Patricia and I's bed.

"You look stressed. It's only nine you know. We don't have to go to bed just yet...I can give you relief." Patricia said climbing on top of me.

"Please, Patricia, not tonight." I said.

"Why? You never turn me down, Eddie." Patricia asked.

"I'm too upset."

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm going to tell the group in the morning."

"Tell them what?"

"That we have a temporary house guest."

Patricia wouldn't answer me after that.

Alfie was okay. He some how managed to hide from the horde. The girls took care of him and the zombies. I placed our intruder in the cellar. I made sure she had no way of getting out; for our safety. Especially Fabian's.

I dreaded having to tell everyone about this girl. This….strangely familiar girl.

I just don't know how I recognize her.

The meeting has been called. Just waiting for everyone to show up in the entrance hall.

Patricia was annoyed with me. A) Because there's an intruder living with us. B) Because I wouldn't fuck her. C) Because she was scared and I didn't comfort her.

I'm starting to see how much of a jerk I've become.

Everyone finally showed up. The girl was still in the cellar.

"Hey...guys…" I said. Everyone looked shaken, stiff, nervous, scared, impatient.

"Okay so this girl shot a zombie in this very hallway and she threatened to kill us all if she couldn't stay here for a week and we have to give her supplies and uh, um, she's in the cellar right now." I said a little too quickly. Jerome studied the floor. Fabian laughed with annoyance quietly.

"Um, what did you just say?" Nina hissed. Patricia looked away, ashamed.

"You heard me. Listen, I don't like this anymore than you all do-" Nina interrupted me.

"Yay! Alfie almost died last night! To celebrate let's bring a threatening intruder into our safe house so she can kill us all in our sleep and steal everything we own! WOOOO!" Nina yelled sarcastically.

"She's not gonna kill us. She's locked securely in the cellar. She has nothing but a pillow down there." I said.

"Pillows can kill people…" Mara mumbled.

"Yeah, but she can't get out and smother us. Therefor, we're kinda safe." I said.

"Kinda?" Joy asked.

"Well, not entirely safe. I mean, I don't know who the hell she is. She almost shot Fabian in the stomach and I dunno I think she would of if I waited to make a decision any longer." I said. I tend to blab on and on when I'm nervous.

And afraid.

"You shut up about that." Fabian growled. I looked at him apologetically. Alfie sighed.

"So when will we meet this 'vicious' intruder?" He asked. This took me by surprise.

"Y-you want to meet her?" I asked.

"Well _duh_! She's in our _house_, Eddie!" Willow said. I sighed.

"Come with me." I said. I walked to the cellar as everyone followed me. I took the keys from my pocket and unlocked the door with my shaky hands. Once the door unlocked, I slowly opened the door, it creaked with the same amount of fear I had. I felt multiple impatient eyes on me.

The door was fully open.

I took a deep breath and slowly walked down the stairs, my hand on the handle of my pistol. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw her. She looked dirtier than she did last night. The dirt and dust on the floor was probably to blame.

She was awake, however. She found an old brush down here I guess, because it was in her hand. Her afro looked less intimidating than it did last night.

"Ah, you came to visit. Oh, you brought the little kiddies. How nice." She hissed at me in the dark.

"Kiddies? You look the same age as us…" Mara said.

"Honey, I don't look like a preteen wannabe teenager like you, thank you very much."

"I never did catch your name, by the way." I said, trying to keep her attention off of the others.

"I never caught _yours_." She must have forgotten my name from last night. I remember it being mentioned.

"Eddie." She smirked evilly.

"K.T." She said. K.T. The name sounds so familiar too..

"K.T? What the hell does that stand for?" Mara hissed. Ugh, Mara why…

"It stands for Kara Tatiana, troll head." She snapped.

"If you call me by that name I will blow your brains out while you fantasize about the little My Little Ponies and rainbows." K.T added viciously. Then she spotted Fabian. _Great_.

"Oh. Hello there." She said evilly to Fabian. He stuck his middle finger up at her.

"Oh nice to see you again, too."

"I can easily come down here at night and shoot you in the pelvis until you die you're aware of that, yeah?" Fabian hissed.

"You're a lovely little soul aren't you?" She laughed. Fabian pulled out his gun and shot her at the top of her left foot. She screamed out in pain and held her now injured foot.

"You don't have good aim, you know." She said, gasping for air.

"You missed my crotch."

"Actually, I have _very_ good aim. I was aiming for the top of your foot. Next time it _will _be your crotch." Fabian said. I can tell they're going to be a problem.

"Well, heh, I'm very glad you all got off to a good start now it's time to go. Bye K.T!" I said quickly starting to shove everyone up the stairs and out the door.

"Wait. I'm hungry. And your silly little friend here shot my foot. Tend to me." K.T commanded. I sighed.

"_I'll_ take care of her." Patricia said, evil in her voice.

"I don't trust you with her. Willow, can you?" I asked. Willow sighed.

"Yeah. I'll go get the stuff." She said walking out the door.

"Now you're tended to. Bye." I said pushing everyone out. She didn't say anything back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Amber's P.O.V._

_April 17, 2013 19 years young 22:37_

I try to dye my hair every month. On March 16 I bleached my hair to make the natural blonde in my hair lighten, and put bright red streaks in it. I probably shouldn't make myself so noticeable…

Knocking.

"Door's unlocked." I said coating my hair with a strange colored dye. The dye was supposed to be navy blue. This shit was a white puke looking color. Most dyes look like, though.

Nina walked through the door. She quietly shut it behind her.

"You're my best friend, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course! Why do you ask?" I said getting my roots with the dye.

"Best friends dont cheat on their best friend's boyfriend, right?" Nina asked.

"What are you getting at?" I asked. Nina sighed.

"Fabian's been acting weird lately." She said. I threw my hair dye brush on the sink.

"Are you literally accusing me of dating Fabian behind your back?" I hissed turning around to face her.

"To have sex with someone, you don't have to be dating." Nina said. I blinked.

"You. Think. I. _Fucked_. Fabian. When the hell could I possibly do that, Nina? I'm busy, he's busy, you're always on his arse, following him _everywhere_. You know, one of the keys to a successful relationship is fucking _trust_." I growled.

"Are you saying that Fabian and I's relationship isn't _successful_?" Nina hissed.

"Yeah, actually. I am." I said.

"Okay, well, if you know _so_ much about relationships, why aren't you _in_ one? Why did Alfie dump _you_ for _Willow_? I can think of a million reasons." She growled. That's it. I pulled out my pistol and aimed it at her forehead.

"Get out." I said, my voice shaking, on the verge of not working at all. My eyes were welling up. Nina's eyes widened and she got out. I threw my gun to the floor and looked at myself in the mirror, my hair wet and covered with a gross dye.

_Ugly._

_Fat._

_Worthless._

_Evil._

_Demonic._

_Murderer._

I grabbed my knife from my pocket and sat on the floor. I cut deep into my thighs. Blood slowly gushed out. I recut scars I had once cut into. Cut. Cut. Cut.

And not once did each slice hurt.

I got up from the floor and washed the blood off of my knife. I wrapped a towel around my waist to hide the fresh cuts. I walked into my room and grabbed loose sweatpants and put them on over the cuts. I sighed. I forgot to clean the blood off of the floor.

I went back into the bathroom and wet a washcloth with soap and water. I noticed that my gun was still on the floor. I rolled my eyes and picked it up and put it on the sink. I began to scrub the floor.

I'm surprised at how much blood there was. I'm also surprised how much blood stains white tile floor.

If anyone asks, Nina had her fucking period.

I finished dying my hair that night. I put a plastic bag over my hair to keep it from staining my pillows and so that in the morning when I rinse it out, the color will be more vibrant.

My thighs started stinging overnight. Probably because something got in the cuts.

When I woke up, the cuts were still bleeding. Not as much as they were when I went to bed, but they were still bleeding.

My bed sheet was covered in blood. I guess I could lie and say it was menstruation, but then it would sound fishy to others if I said Nina had her period in the bathroom.

"Why is there blood all over this floor?!" Joy yelled. I snickered and made my bed. I ran my fingers quickly through my newly blue hair, getting dye all over my fingers. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. I tried to hold back a laugh.

"What's wrong, Joy?" I asked.

"Look! There's blood _everywhere_!" Joy yelled.

"Someone...probably had their period." I lied. Joy sighed.

"You're probably right. Now shoo I have to take a shower." Joy said shoving me out of the bathroom.

"But I have to rinse the dye out of my hair…" I said as the door slammed in my face.

I finally got a chance to rinse the dye out of my hair. The results are _great. _After that I got dressed and went downstairs. Rumor has it there's someone in the cellar. I was out looking for more food when everyone was supposedly informed about them.

When I made it downstairs to the dining table, Fabian got up and shoved us both out of the room. Nina glared at us. Fabian quietly closed the door.

"There's someone in the cellar." He said.

"Well thanks for confirming the obvious for me." I said sarcastically.

"She's from the group." He said. I gave him a confused look. What group? He sighed.

"The group from the supermarket." He said. I felt my stomach drop like a rollercoaster.

The group.

_Evil._

_Demonic._

_Murderer._

"No...she can' be! They're all….they're all…" I trailed off. One escaped. She had an afro and a dark hoodie with faux fur in the hood.

"Is it…" I started.

"She's the one with the afro who escaped. Yes. She's. In. Our. Cellar." Fabian said. The world felt like it was collapsing all around me.

It probably was.

_Evil._

_Murderer._

"Who do you think that little girl was to her?" I asked. Fabian looked at me like he was going to throw up when I mentioned her.

"No. Don't. Please. We can't mention this to _anyone._ Understand? We have to make sure she either _dies_ here, or keeps her damn mouth shut." Fabian said, fear in his words. I nodded in agreement.

"So...is she nice?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Nice as rainbows, Amber. Unicorns and kittens! Cake! Puppies! Baby monkeys!" Fabian hissed. I looked down at the ground. I'll take that as a no.

"You know Nina thinks you're cheating on her, yeah?" I asked. I saw the very dim light in his eyes fade away.

No. He didn't.

"_What_?" He asked.

"I think she thinks we slept together at the supermarket." I explained. He blinked in horror for a moment. Then he shoved his way back into the room we came from. He came back a minute later with Nina.

"Why do you think _that_?!" Fabian yelled at her.

"Think _what_?" She hissed.

"That I'm sleeping with _Amber_? Ring a fucking bell?"

"Oh please. Pretty boy, pretty girl, all alone in a large store? It would explain why you both were gone for so long. Also, since it's a store, I'm _sure _you could have found some condoms." Nina hissed. I stared at her wide eyed. Fabian looked disgusted.

"Have you lost your mind? Is the apocalypse air making you _high_?" I hissed.

"No. I'm just using my brain more. Unlike you." She hissed back. There was a long silence. Nina broke it by sighing and walking away. Rage was quickly building up inside of me.

"You need to fucking break up with her. I know you love her and I love you both together but...I literally can see the Twin Towers of stress on your shoulders. You don't need this now too." I said. Fabian sighed.

"No. Yeah she's building more and more stress on my so called "twin towers of stress" but I mean, no. I'm not breaking up with her. She's just upset." Fabian said.

"If you love someone, sometimes you have to let them go, no matter how hard." I said. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. I looked out the window. There was a zombie banging on it. I knew I heard something banging, but I just thought I was losing my mind. I sighed and grabbed my gun. I went to the back door and I was about to open it.

Until I looked out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_K.T's P.O.V_

_April 16, 2013 19 years young 12:04_

This basement is fun. They thought they hid all of their chemicals, but they were _wrong_. I found them. Stored away in a little cabinet. They're very unlucky aren't they? Even more so seeing as though one of my favorite subjects in school was Chemistry...

So I spend most of my time down here mixing the chemicals, trying to make a weapon. A poisonous weapon.

I'm not sure how many people I could kill, though. I estimate it would kill about two people.

And that's all I need.

I've already seen Fabian, and for some reason I feel more angst against him than the bitch that stabbed…

Sigh. I can't. I should have saved her. She's my…

I threw the chemicals at the wall, glass shattering everywhere, the liquid inside of the glass slowly dripping off of the walls, puddles slowly getting wider.

I want them both dead. My head and foot ache from him, my heart aches from her.

She stabbed her, her ended her in mercy. I guess I'm grateful he put her out of her misery. The girl stabbed her though. She begun the misery.

But not even counting the foot incident, I still feel more angst against him. Why? I don't know.

That's just how I work.

I looked at the glass shatters. The chemicals sizzle, steam, burn, burn through the ground, stick, depends on what the chemical was.

I saw my reflection in a shatter that landed close to where I sat on the floor.

Why did I get like this? I guess I changed when my grandfather died. But why am I a nasty bitch? He died from an _illness_, not a bite.

Maybe it's because I had to shoot him when he was a zombie.

How am I even surviving this apocalypse? I am a weak person. I cry when I fall. I'm a wimp. Why do I pretend I'm a strong person, but in reality, I'm a failure?

"Dinner." The girl with the red and blonde hair said. Her name's supposedly Willow. She gently handed it to me. It was spaghetti. Ugh. What was it? Tuesday or something? I never even keep track of the days anymore.

But I'm sure _they_ are.

Counting the days 'til I take my leave.

"Thanks." I sighed. She left. She looked like she's a bubbly girl. Or was..

Suddenly someone else came in. Another girl. She had dyed dark brown hair. It looked long and wavy from the ponytail it was in.

"I didn't really see you before. My boyfriend and our leader were in the way." She said. She looked agitated. But not with me. I didn't say anything.

"I'm Nina." She said extending her hand out. She sounded American, like me. Everyone else, except for the dude with the brownish/blondish hair, Eddie I think his name is, is British. Doesn't surprise me, though. This is Liverpool, after all.

"You know my name, most likely." I said.

"Kara." She said. I blinked. I haven't been called Kara in years. Because I don't like it.

"K.T." I corrected her.

"Kara."

"K.T." I said getting annoyed.

"I'm calling you Kara. So drop it." She snapped. I sighed.

"Who's the leader here?" I asked. I'm pretty sure it's that pushover Eddie but I'm not sure.

"His name's Eddie," She said. That's what I thought.

"He's a royal pain in the ass." She continued sitting next to me on the floor against the wall.

"He's sounds like a pussy, to be honest." I said. Nina shrugged.

"I think he's afraid of you, so he acts like that around you. But when you're not around, he's a cocky, bossy, narcissistic bitch."

"He seems like a real dick, then." I said.

"The royal." She replied.

"So...who's your boyfriend?" I asked.

"His name's Fabian. He shot you in the foot. You two obviously met and like each other. Nina said sarcastically. Goddammit.

"Oh." I simply said, trying to hold back my insults.

"I don't know, I think he's cheating on me, but I'm not sure. He's not really showing that he does." Nina rambled.

"Probably is…" I mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

Nina and I talked for hours. I suppose I befriended her. She likes to complain. Nagger. She'd probably be that friend who paints your nails and talks about cosmetics and boys. Not my cup of tea, but we'll see.

I can't find any weapons or even any chemicals to make a poison. That was stupid of me to throw the poison I made to kill the blondie and Fabian.

Even though Nina and I are friends, apparently, I'm still gonna kill her "cheating" boyfriend. She's a friendship I'm willing to throw out the window to the hordes.

Wait.

Sometimes I love when I have sudden ideas.

Now I just need to find a way out of here, and some zombie bait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Willow's P.O.V._

_April 17, 2013 18 years young 10:58_

I don't know what's going on. Fabian took Amber outside into the hallway, then he took Nina, then they all came back, angry. I'm so confused. Amber just stormed into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I finally asked. Fabian threw himself onto the leather couch, looking agitated.

"Nothing." Nina shrugged sitting back down in her seat and the table.

"No." Fabian said standing up.

"It's not _nothing_."

"Well it's _our_ business."

"Didn't consider that when you accused Amber, yeah?"

Nina rolled her eyes.

"You know she pulled a gun on me last night."

"Yeah. And the apocalypse is over!" Fabian said sarcastically.

"Woah, woah, woah. She did what?" Eddie said slowly getting up from his seat.

"She did! When I asked her about...Fabian and I's problem, she got all defensive and pulled a gun on me!" Nina whined to Eddie. Eddie gave her a confused look and walked into the kitchen. The rest of us got up and followed. When we got in there, Amber was staring out the window.

"Did you pull a gun on Nina last night?" Eddie asked.

"You might wanna look out the window, Eddie." Amber said, not looking away from the window.

"Don't change the subject." Eddie hissed. Amber sighed and turned around.

"YES I DID BECAUSE SHE'S A STUPID BITCH AND SHE NEEDS TO BE SCARED STRAIGHT NOW LOOK OUT THE GODDAMN WINDOW!" Amber screamed. Eddie jumped. He blinked then walked over to the window. Amber, with annoyance, moved out of the way.

"Shit." Eddie hissed under his breath. Nina looked like she was gonna shoot Amber in the pelvis like Fabian threatened K.T. Eddie walked away from the window.

"Grab your weapons. We have some uninvited guests." Eddie said. We all ran to the weapons room. I grabbed my ax and ran back out.

"Okay, Willow, can you stall them? They're coming from the back so you'll have to go to the back door. Keep your ax on your back unless they do something stupid. Okay?" Eddie said. I nodded and put my ax on my back and then ran as fast as I could to the back door.

"OPEN UP DICKHEADS." A husky voice roared. I opened the door only a little bit, enough so that I could get through.

"We said we wanted to get _in_. We don't want a little girl coming _out_." The same dude who yelled said.

"One, I'm eighteen. Two, you're not getting in. Three, I'm tougher than I look." I hissed closing the door with my back.

"How much tougher, fairy princess?" Another guy said. He looked like a fucking stick.

"Tougher than _you_. I'm very small and I have more meat than you." I snapped.

"Nobody's tougher than me." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not afraid to take my ax and chop you into two by fours." I snapped.

"I mean, that's what axes are for, yeah? Chopping wood? And you're a _stick_, so." I added. He stepped back.

"Enough with the threats. Just let us in, Ginger." The guy from before said. There was three guys. The two were huge and muscular, covered in piercings and tattoos. Their clothes were all ripped. As for stick, he looked like he didn't have a scratch on him. No tattoos or piercings or ripped up clothes. Wimp.

"Call me Ginger again and I'll chop you up too. I'm not letting you in so go. No. Wait. Why do you want to get in so badly?" I asked.

"I'm looking for my sister." The other muscular guy said. He had light brown skin, but his beefy arms were covered in sleeve tattoos.

"What's her name" I asked. I doubt he'll find her here.

"Kara. She prefers K.T though." He said. They're looking for our other intruder. Maybe she ran away from this group. Maybe this is her _real_ group.

"Um, hold on. You can't come in yet, just wait." I said. Stick rolled his eyes impatiently.

I squeezed through the door again and called for Eddie. He came running.

"What?!" He said, panicked.

"They want K.T."

* * *

I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far! I just want to let you guys know you can check my profile for updates on EYS and updates on all of my other fanfictions that are currently in progress! Also, if you have any questions or if you just want to talk don't be afraid to PM me! I'd love to talk to you!

also pls review omf i see i have some views but like no reviews PLSSS I BEGGGG

Thanks for reading! Chapter Seven will be up on Wednesday, October 1st.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Eddie's P.O.V._

_April 17, 2013 18 years young 11:15_

They want K.T? Why is this such a scare to me? I mean, I _want_ her to be gone. She _needs_ to be gone. But...at the same time...I want her here, too.

"Alright." I said, my voice cracking.

"Stall them some more."

"They want to come in." Willow said.

"So you think they should come in?" I asked. Willow nodded.

"Her brother is out there." She said. I sighed.

"The brother, _only_, can come in and wait. Don't let him out of this kitchen. Clear?" I said. She nodded and slid out of the door. A minute later Willow and a _huge_ guy covered in piercings and tattoos came in.

_Huge_.

He was like seven feet tall and super muscular. He looked really fucking intimidating.

"Where is she?" He asked. American. Willow looked at me. I snapped out of it.

"I'll go get her." I said walking out of the kitchen. I walked into the cellar. Barely any light from the sun was coming in. It looked like a cave.

"You have to leave." I said, my hand on the handle of my gun.

"It hasn't been a week yet." She said weakly.

"People are here for you." I said. I couldn't see her in the thick darkness.

"Who?" She asked.

"Your brother? And I guess...his group?" I said. She didn't say anything. I felt the wall to see if there was a light switch. When I found one I flicked it on. The light was temporarily blinding. When I saw her she was lying, pathetically, on the floor. She looked depressed. I walked closer to her.

"Did you hear me? I said your brother is here." I said. She turned her head to me. Her eyes almost possessed me with her glare. Pure hate stung me.

"I don't have a brother." She said turning her head slowly away from me.

"Why does he claim that he's your brother then?" I asked.

"Because." She said.

"That's not an answer."

"I don't care I'm not going with him. I'll leave by myself when the week is over."

I sighed. I walked over to her and picked her up by the hood of her hoodie. She screamed and kicked and thrashed.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"I had to do it, I'm sorry. But you don't understand. He's not my brother. He's not related to me in away. Not even distantly." She said. She stabbed me. I held my side with excruciating agony.

"Who is he then?" I struggled to say.

"He's…" She trailed off. I moaned in pain. It felt like I was going to drop right then and there.

"He's my rapist. He raped me." She admitted. Oh God. I couldn't respond.

"Don't try to say anything. I'll go out there and get rid of him." She said.

"Have someone patch your stomach up. I'm sorry I stabbed you." She said. She looked at me apologetically one last time, then left. I moaned and slowly and painfully walked to the living room. I could see and hear what was going on in the kitchen.

"Joy?" I called out. She came down the stairs.

"What-what happened to you?" She asked running over to me.

"She stabbed me." I said. She lifted up my shirt to see the wound. She groaned and pushed me onto the couch. She went back up the stairs. Probably to get her stitching stuff. Joy was our nurse. She was the one who knew the most about nursing. I leaned on the arm of the couch. I could hear the chaos in the kitchen.

"My sister." The big guy lied. I imagined him throwing K.T against a wall. Unbuttoning her jeans. Her crying. Or thrashing at him. Probably thrashing.

I suddenly felt bad for dragging her by her hood. Because maybe he did it to her…

"You need to leave." I heard K.T hiss.

"Why? You're coming with us." He said.

"You're not my brother. You're just saying that so you can get them to let you take me. Well, guess what? They already know you're not my brother. They know what you are. What your group is, dickhead. Vile, disgusting, pedophilic, dickhead." She snapped. Then I heard a slap.

"Listen here, bitch." He said. I couldn't get up. When I tried, the pain was unbearable. I heard Fabian come down the stairs. When he walked down, he gave me a "what-the-hell-look".

"She stabbed me." I said. He shrugged and pulled out his gun then went to the kitchen.

"Don't hurt her!" I said. He didn't hear me. I sighed and after my hardest struggle, I painfully got up. I slowly walked to the kitchen, but I didn't walk in. I eavesdropped.

"Who are you, why the fuck are you here, and more importantly, why are you beating on women?" Fabian hissed. The guy had beaten up Willow and K.T.

"I'm your worst nightmare, I'm here for _this_ slut," he said kicking K.T in the gut.

"And because I can." He hissed. Fabian was short as it is, but this guy was two or three feet taller than him. And way larger and stronger looking.

"_You're definitely _not my worst nightmare. You really seem like a douche, by the way." Fabian snapped.

"I ain't no vagina cleaner." He spat.

"That's _right_. You're a _dick_ cleaner. Because you _suck_ dicks clean." Fabian hissed. He's gonna get himself killed.

That definitely offended him. He started to punch Fabian but Fabian grabbed the fist and twisted it all the way around. The guy screamed. Fabian kneed him right in the balls, he let out another scream. Fabian swiftly pulled out his knife and stabbed the guy.

Right.

In.

The.

Balls.

He fell right to the ground in pain. He went down with a large bam. It felt like a small earthquake.

Two other guys busted down the door. One of them looked _just_ like the guy that just went tumbling down. But then there was a really scrawny guy. Fabian pointed his gun at them.

"Move and I'll shoot you." Fabian said.

"Like you'd do that." Scrawny said moving closer. Fabian rolled his eyes and shot him right in the forehead. The last guy standing lunged, but it was too late. Fabian shot him in the eye while he was in the air. He came down with a louder thud than the first guy, still cringing in pain. Fabian helped Willow and K.T up.

"Now, before I rip your eyes out with my bare hands, I suggest you leave." Fabian hissed. The guy frightenedly got up and ran as fast as the pain would let him out the door.

"Take your dipshits too!" K.T yelled kicking the freshly killed corpses out the door.

Fabian started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Gonna ask if we're okay?" K.T snapped.

"No, because I know you're fine." He simply said.

"What if we weren't?"

"Well you're fine, so I could care less." Fabian said. Then he walked out of the kitchen.

"Enjoy the show, Eddie? I'm not here for your entertainment. So next time, move your arse instead of standing there." He hissed at me, his voice cracking. He was gone before I could say anything. Joy finally came back with her medical supplies.

"Sorry, it took me forever to find it." She said. Willow ran out of the kitchen, traumatized. K.T slowly stepped out of the kitchen, she was probably in pain too.

"Nothing breaks him, does it?" She said, referring to Fabian. I shrugged.

"He can be over-dramatic at times but in the end, he's probably tougher than me." I admitted.

"You know one of my deepest secrets, you know." She said.

"I know."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Nina's P.O.V_

_April 21, 2013 18 years young 17:30_

Tomorrow K.T is leaving. I feel a little sad about it, I guess. I can tell she dislikes me, I'm not extremely fond of her either. But I feel I can rant to her. Like, she gets me. I know I can do this exact same thing with Patricia and probably leave happier, but I don't know. Something draws me to her.

Maybe it's the afro.

Amber and I haven't spoken in days. I hate her and she hates me. Fabian's been avoiding me. I guess it was stupid of me to believe that he was cheating on me with her. I guess I'm just extremely annoying and stupid.

It was Eddie's turn to cook. We needed to go on a food run, since we barely have any food left. He made toast. No jelly. No butter. We ate at seven.

"I'm gonna go on the food run. I'm taking Fabian with me." Amber said, breaking the silence.

"Go tomorrow. Remember that we need to send K.T with supplies tomorrow, that includes food." Eddie said. Amber nodded. Once I finished my toast I threw my plate in the sink. I'm really getting sick of this place…

For a long time, I've been pondering about leaving the group. Of course, I usually tried to brush the thought away because of my love for Fabian. I could never leave him here. I'd fall apart and he'd finally crack his hard shell…

But now? It feels like he doesn't want me anymore. And I'm sure I could probably survive without him.

I sighed and went to our room a half hour later.

"I have to tell you something." I said.

"What is it?" Fabian asked not looking away from his thick book. He was on the bed, sitting on his side of the bed, reading. It look like one of the _Game of Thrones_ books.

"Look at me. This is important." I said, a little more snobby than I intended. He, with annoyance, lifted his head to me.

"_What_?" He snapped. You could never tell he was so bitter by looking at him. He's so attractive, it's hard to think he'd be so mean.

"Well first, drop the attitude. I don't like it, and it's not amusing anyone. Second, I was going to say I was wrong for thinking you were cheating on me. I haven't been very trusting lately. Would you care to know why? I don't care if you do I'm telling you anyway. It's because I'm thinking about leaving. Alone." I admitted. Fabian's eyes widened. He didn't say anything.

"Oh God, please say something. I've been practicing that in my head for _days_ now." I pleaded. He was trying to find something to say, but he couldn't say anything. I felt throat getting tight.

"Please."

"Nina...why...why…why do you want to leave?" Fabian asked, his voice cracking and shaking. He sounded like he was going to have a mental breakdown.

"I can't take it here anymore. I want to discover new people, develop new skills." I said sitting down on the side of the bed with him. He cracked.

He got up.

"I can't take _this_. Do you know how much _stress_ I have?! You're mad at me, Eddie's always up on my case, Victor's _dying_ and wants me to let him out, K.T is probably planning on murdering me, Amber keeps depending on me to do everything with her, and now you want to _leave_?!" He screamed. I gulped. He shook his head and sighed.

"Maybe _I_ have to leave." He said. Then he walked out the door, slamming it on his way out. I thought I heard him let out a cry.

His book fell to the floor, losing his page.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_Amber's P.O.V_

_April 22, 2013 19 years young 9:30_

Eddie sent us at six this morning on the food run. I was annoyed about this because, well, it's six. I don't get up until eight, Fabian nine.

"Where are we even supposed to go?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can find another supermarket." Fabian said. He looked exhausted.

"Or maybe a drugstore." I suggested. He shrugged. We had been walking for pretty much three and a half hours now. Not one zombie, not one house, not one store.

"Are we going in circles? We've been walking _forever_ now and it seems like we've come across _nothing_." I said. Even if we were walking in circles, we should have come across _one_ zombie by now. Even if it was injured or chained to something.

"I don't know. Probably." He shrugged this off like it was nothing. _Nothing_.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." _Nothing_.

I could sense something was going to happen Everything felt more eerie than usual.

After another two hours of walking, we finally came across a drugstore. The light was still working, despite the static flying everywhere. The only letter that remained untouched on the sign was "G". I didn't recognize the store.

The windows were covered in wood, an attempt to barricade the store as a safe house. The walls were splattered with a dark, burgundy blood. Up close it looked crusty and gross.

The parking lot had at least ten corpses. The majority of them were unturned. Most looked like they hadn't been shot in the head, to prevent infection.

"We better stab the unturned ones in the head." Fabian said. I shook my head.

"There's no time, they won't do anything anyway." I said.

"Now come on." I said pulling on his hoodie's sleeve.

The store stunk of roadkill, rancid milk, and dead bodies. We both gagged when we entered the store.

"Okay, we should both split. You do this half, I'll do the other. If you're being attacked, yell, I'll do the same. Also, you should probably cover your nose. I don't know how much longer I can take this." Fabian said. I nodded and pulled my sweatshirt over my nose. I walked to the aisle closest to the left wall. It was full of children's toys. Barbies, Littlest Pet Shops, Disney action figures, Hot Wheels, etc. The second half of this long aisle was cosmetics. Maybe I could steal some.

I found some makeup and nail polish I wanted and put it in the dufflebag. I spotted a hair straightener.

"Smooths those puffy locks!"

I grabbed it. Maybe I could slide it in the bag of supplies we give K.T. That afro _has_ to go.

Aisle after aisle I found nothing useful, food wise anyway, until the middle aisle. Candy. Loads of it. Chocolates, twizzlers, hard candy, everything. I know it isn't energy food, but I grabbed as much as I could.

Fabian and I met at the middle cash register. The stuff in his dufflebag was sticking out of the sides. We should probably find some new duffle bags. These are pretty shitty.

"I guess I had the food side of the store." Fabian said.

"I had the toy and cosmetics side." I shrugged. He looked down at my bag.

"You're still girly, Amber." He smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well you're still geeky. Deep down in there somewhere." I laughed. He scoffed. Things were going so well, until the door busted open. Dozens and dozens of zombies screeched as they piled into the store.

"Umm…" I said, panicked.

"Whatever you do, do _not_ go to the back of the store." Fabian said slowly walking to the side of the store he was on. I pulled out my gun and followed him slowly, walking backwards. I started shooting at the horde. Bodies were dropping as I shot, Fabian joined in. But the horde seemed to be getting larger. They slowly started coming at us. I turned to Fabian. He always knows what to do. He's smarter than all of us. He knows.

For once, I finally saw Fabian. The _real_ Fabian. Scared, confused, hyperventilating, worried, being _human_.

The human, innocent, geeky, helpless, Fabian.

He doesn't know what to do. You can see the confusion and shock in his face. I put the fun to my head. There's no way we'll make it out of here alive.

"JESUS CHRIST AMBER!" Fabian screamed pulling the gun out of my hand. My face was wet from tears and sweat. They're getting closer…

Fabian shot at them with my gun and his, quickly shooting alternative guns. Bullets flying. Bodies dropping. Zombies screaming, slowly coming closer. Once Fabian made a dent in the horde, they'd all push forward so more zombies could fill in that dent.

He eventually ran out of ammo. I think I was stunned by my fear.

"We have to get in the horde with melee weapons." Fabian said pulling out his machete. I gulped and grabbed my crowbar with my sweaty palms.

We both took a deep breath then charged into the horde. I bashed and bashed and bashed in zombies' heads until I could finally see the door. I felt a sharp, horrible pain on my left calf, but I thought nothing of it. I finally made it out the door, Fabian right behind me. We slammed the door shut and put our backs to it, trying to keep it shut as the zombies tried to push it open.

"Are you okay?" He asked kicking the door closed with his back to the door. I noticed he had blood slowly staining his hoodie's sleeves. I looked down at my left that I felt the pain on. Blood was also slowly staining the leg of my jeans.

"I don't know. I don't know if you are either. We have to get out of here, is all I know." I said.

"Yeah, you're right." Fabian agreed. On the count of three, we both let go of the door and ran as fast as we could away from the store. Those bodies from the parking lot were gone.

I had a feeling I knew what our blood stains were caused from.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_Fabian's P.O.V._

_April 22, 2013 18 years young 12:00_

So…I guess I'm gonna die. I was bit on my left forearm twice and my right once. Blood was seeping through my sleeves. But I saw blood seeping through Amber's jeans too. I hope to God she wasn't bit…

We finally lost the horde after an hour of fear exhausting running. We found a place to rest for a few minutes. I saw Amber roll up the leg of her jeans and saw a bite on her leg.

This is literally all my fault. I should have thought of a better plan. I shouldn't have used up all of the ammo, I shouldn't….UGH!

Now we're both dead because of my stupidity.

I sighed and rolled up my sleeves to show her she wasn't the only one….

"God, they ate you as if you were lunch." Amber said, her voice cracking. Tears were welling up her eyes.

"They got you pretty good too…" I trailed off. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"We tell no one. It takes a few days to turn from a bite, sometimes even a week. Maybe we can just put it off until we're achy, like we have the flu, then we tell them." Amber said. It was a horrible plan, but I don't have the guts to tell anyone this. Especially Nina…

"Okay." I said. After about five minutes of silence, we both walked home for three more hours. I guess we really were walking in circles before.

Before we walked through the gates, we both made sure our bites were covered. We put more blood on our sleeves to make it look like we killed a bunch of zombies so our bite stains would blend in with the story.

"Wow, it's like you walked through a blender of zombies and got all bloody." Joy said as we walked into the house. Amber shrugged. We put the supplies away.

Eddie approached us once we sat on the couch.

"So um…I've decided that…K.T is our newest group member." Eddie said. Amber choked. I stared at him, wide eyed.

"What? Was this choice voted upon the group? Or did you decide it upon your selfish little arse self?" I snapped.

"I decided it because…well it's complicated. I _know_ her, Fabian. It's like in a past life we were together. I don't know…" Eddie said. I groaned and stood up.

"Maybe you should start thinking about others, Eddie." I snapped. I started to walk out of the room, but Eddie grabbed my wrist.

"I'M DOING IT FOR HER. I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT MYSELF THIS TIME. I CAN'T EXPLAIN THIS FABIAN! JUST FUCKING TRUST ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! MAYBE YOU'RE JUST AFRAID OF HER. NOT AFRAID OF WHAT SHE'LL DO TO THE GROUP, BUT WHAT SHE'LL DO TO YOU, BECAUSE I'M NOT THE SELFISH ONE, FABIAN. _YOU_ ARE!" Eddie screamed at the top of his lungs. I took a deep breath and shoved Eddie off of me then left the room. I walked to Nina and I's room and grabbed another hoodie and some sweatpants.

"Wow you're bloody." Nina said.

"Why would you care? You want to leave all of us so badly, you shouldn't care if we're all bloody or injured. Especially me." I hissed walking out of the room to the bathroom.

I took a long shower, the water scalding my bites, as a reminder that I was going to die soon…

I got out of the shower and saw a bloodstain in the white tile. It looked like it was a week old, or a little less than that, possibly. It seems as though blood stains are literally following me. They're all over the people I'm with, all over the walls and floors, all over my clothes, I think these bites are starting to affect my vision already too because I see red spots everywhere and they won't go away.

I got dressed and looked in the mirror. What if I die in my sleep and come back as a zombie and kill everyone? What if I kill Nina…

Amber's plan is really bad. What if I don't even make it through tonight? I'll never have a chance to tell everyone that I was bit and then I'll turn into a zombie and kill everything in sight. Amber only has one bite that I know of, I have _three_. God knows if that's even it. Maybe I have even more than that. Either way, I'm gonna die quicker than Amber. My days left as a normal human will be cut even shorter than if I got bit only once…

You know what's selfish? Keeping bites away from the group.

Keeping your soon to be death away from others.

Not being able to shoot myself in the head before I turn.

Not having the balls to commit suicide…when it will save more people than it will keep alive…

Eddie is right. I am selfish. But he's letting K.T stay and not letting anyone else have a say in it. K.T. The _intruder_. The one who threatened to kill us. The one who had huge douchebags chasing after her, putting all of us in danger.

But, I know I did something bad to her to make her hate me with such a passion. That little girl at the supermarket was obviously someone close to her. Little sister, maybe. The little girl looked about four…

I gagged thinking about it. I quickly got out of the bathroom and walked back into Nina and I's room.

She wants to leave. She wants to leave.

Why does she want to leave? To see other people? No group is gonna be all candy and peaches to her and accept her as one of their own in this world.

"It's the fucking zombie apocalypse, Nina. Do you understand that? No group will let you into their group kindly. You're K.T to them. The intruder. Not all groups are like us, Nina." I said. Nina jumped up, startled. She was reading a book.

"I know. I've thought long and hard about this, Fabian." Nina said, knowing exactly what I was referring to.

"Not hard enough, obviously. Say…you're lucky. You find a group that will let you in. What if they turn out to be some dangerous cult? Then what? You can't leave. If you try to leave or disobey their rules, they'll hurt you Nina. They'll _hurt_ you." I said. Nina scoffed.

"Fabian, come on-"

"I'm serious. It happens. Have you thought about the things that could happen to you?" I asked.

"I'm trying to to be paranoid about this, Fabian." Nina sighed standing up.

"Well get paranoid. It's fucking dangerous out there."

"How do you know? None of you know. You've never been in another group outside the school grounds! I want a new _life_, Fabian. 'It's the fucking zombie apocalypse'. I want to survive, but have fun surviving. Staying in this stupid fucking house isn't really my definition of _fun_." Nina said.

"You want to have _fun_? Who are you?! _Cyndi Lauper_?! What drugs are you even on!? Do you hear yourself?!" I yelled. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Stop crying." I sighed. She sniffled and wiped her tears away.

"I know you really want to leave. But Nina, you're only thinking about the positives." I said, trying to calm myself down.

"I think you just don't want me to go. We've been fighting. A lot. But-"

"Stop." I said.

"Please." I said, on the verge of cracking.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked.

"No." I said, looking away. She grabbed my jaw and turned my face towards her.

"Then what?" She asked. I'm bit. And I don't want to hurt you. Emotionally, physically, verbally… I love you. I don't want you to leave me while I'm still here…

"Nothing."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_K.T's P.O.V._

_April 22, 2013 19 years young 17:30_

I'm staying here longer than I thought. Eddie said he'd get me a mattress. I'm even allowed out of the cellar if I want. I'm surprised he trusts me so much.

I did something bad. Let's just say I got out of the cellar and out of the gates. I feel pretty good about myself, though. Causing destruction wherever I walk. Not giving a damn about it.

I stayed in the cellar for the night. It's the last night of being locked up. I'm gonna miss not having to do anything. Eddie said I'll have to contribute to the group in some way if I choose to stay.

Oh I contributed alright.

The next day I didn't do anything. Eddie didn't seem to notice. I saw Fabian and Amber acting very suspicious. When they were asked questions about their Food Run yesterday, they brushed it off like it was nothing.

I saw Fabian hiding his forearms as he walked to his room. I grabbed his forearm, digging my nails into something squishy. It didn't feel like skin. He screamed in pain and turned around. He shoved me away.

"_DON'T_ touch me!" He yelled.

"How are those bites? Healing? Or making you _weaker _and _weaker_?" I said snickering. His eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" He asked pretending that he wasn't bit. I laughed evilly then shoved him into the wall, pinning him.

"I know you're bit. I know how many times you were bit. I know where you were bit. I know what zombies bit you. I know where you were when the zombies bit you. I know _everything_. You wanna know how? I sent them there." I hissed in his face, only loud enough for him to hear.

"Why did you do it?" He asked quietly looking into my eyes. Blue…paralyzing...eyes- stop K.T. Stop. You know the task at hand. This is her murderer… he must suffer…

"You killed my daughter."

They'll both be dead soon. It's only a matter of time before they're _all_ dead… it just takes time and patience.

I don't know why Eddie trusts me so much, seriously. Speaking of him, Eddie walked into the living room. I was the only one in there since no one really liked me except for Nina and himself, and she's not gonna like me much longer once she finds out I killed Fabian and Amber, the love of her life and her best friend, in the worst way possible. Wow she's _really_ not gonna like me once she finds that out.

"Hey!" He said sitting next to me on the couch.

"Why do you trust me? Why do you want me?" I asked. These questions have been stabbing my brain all day.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere. I don't know if that's just how you make people feel or if we really do know each other, but I like being around you and…I like the feeling I get when I'm near you. I don't know, I'm happy when I'm near you." He said. I blinked.

"Sorry…I made you uncomfortable, right?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I've never been told anything like that before." I said. I felt my face heating up drastically.

"But why? Why do I make you feel like that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It just happens." The truth was, I did recognize him. It was a few days before the infection started spreading. I was gonna be a student here. I walked up to the doors of the house, but I dropped my boxes. He saw me through the window. We made eye contact, it was an instant click. But I was afraid to go in, so I went to a hotel. I guess I didn't recognize him when I was shoving a gun into Fabian's stomach.

"Maybe we were in a past life together…" I joked getting up and leaving. It's sad that Eddie thinks I'm so sweet.

I'm really not.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

_Unknown P.O.V._

_April 2013 ? years young ?:?_

As the days went on, Fabian and Amber got weaker. The others have started to take notice. K.T has done something unforgivable. But she's very good at hiding things. Poor Eddie has his head wrapped in a web of lies. His oblivion is comedic.

Nina wants to leave the group. I can't say I blame her. The house is full of fucking mental cases. Some truly psychotic, others just playing an act for leadership.

Whatever happened to poor Victor? Fabian never asked Eddie to let him out. Maybe he's dead. Maybe he's alive…

Maybe he's _undead_.

As for the others, they don't have much relevance in this story, do they? Maybe they will, soon...maybe they'll never have relevance. They don't do much anyway, right…?

But what will we do with poor Fabian and Amber? Slowly dying…

They look like the duffle bags…their threading slowly coming undone.

One by one.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

_Eddie's P.O.V._

_April 26, 2013 18 years young 13:03_

Fabian and Amber have come down with the flu. I hope it's nothing more than the flu, but my guy makes me feel like they have the infection. Is it spreading now? The infection? So that even before we die we'll turn?

Unless they were bit…

No. Impossible.

K.T has been a bigger help to the group than I thought she would. She cooks, she does the dishes, cleans, even takes care of Victor like Fabian used to. I've decided to let him out this evening, since the old man is dying so quickly.

I may be just a stupid fool when I say this, but I think I have feelings for K.T. Patricia…just isn't doing it anymore. She doesn't give me that explosive feeling like K.T does. It's like electricity. Lightning.

I feel like I need to address this to Patricia. She'd want me to tell her the one hundred percent complete truth.

"You like K.T now?" Patricia said in disbelief.

"Yeah…" I said rubbing the back of my head from where she smacked me with a book. She had been asking me the same question over and over for fifteen minutes, seeing if my answer would change.

It hasn't.

She smacked me with a really thick ancient hardcover book outside of my head. My head still stings…

"Get out." She said putting her head down.

"Patricia…I'm s-"

"GET OUT!" She screamed throwing the book at me again. It hit me right in the face sending me into the hallway landing right on my ass.

"I hate you." She said crying. Then she slammed the door in my face. I sighed and tried to get up, my stab wound from K.T hurting me and my entire head hurting me.

The door opened again.

"Forgot your _shit_." Patricia hissed throwing my clothes at me. The door slammed again. I was once again on my ass in the hallway. I shook the clothes out of my face, a pair of my boxers hanging from my nose. I cringed and threw them off of my face.

I sighed again and got up, still in pain. It hurt to bend over, but I picked up all of my clothes and went to the dining table downstairs, throwing the clothes on the table, the boxers on my face occasionally falling onto the ground as I walked.

"You realize we eat on that table, yeah?" Jerome said from the couch.

"Yeah…but I need somewhere to put them so I can fold them…Patricia kicked me out of our room…" I trailed off. Jerome scoffed.

"Why?" He asked smirking.

"We broke up." I could tell her was trying to restrain himself from laughing. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table. I started to fold my clothes, the boxers all the way at the other end of the table, mocking me.

"Um, Eddie? You might wanna come see this." Joy said running into the room. She looked concerned. I got up and followed her. She took me to the room Fabian and Amber were placed. When we walked into the room, Nina was in the corner, hugging her knees and rocking, crying silently. I looked over to the two twin beds they were in.

They weren't dead, so I let out a sigh of relief. But something had happened. I walked over to Fabian's bed. He looked like he was about to drop dead.

"Roll up his sleeves." Joy said, sniffling. I gulped and slowly rolled up his sleeves.

Bites.

Three zombies bites.

Three.

"Roll up Amber's jeans."

"No. I know what's gonna happen." I said, my voice cracking.

"When did this happen?" I whispered.

"Why did you hide this from us? From…me?" Fabian didn't reply, he just turned his head away. He was struggling to breathe. Same as Amber. I backed away in disbelief.

I can't shoot them.

But I have to.

But I can't.

But I have to.

I don't have the balls.

But I have to.

But they'll turn.

But I have to.

But I want to spend every last breath with them.

But I have to.

But I have to…

They don't have much time left. I know I need to shoot them, but I can't. I need someone else to do it. I'll just hold the gun to one of their heads and then break down, not pulling the trigger. This is too much. Too…fucking…much…

"We have to shoot them. Someone…has to." Mara said during our group meeting. Our group meeting without Fabian and Amber…

Everyone looked at me.

"No." I said.

"Why? None of us have the heart to do it." Alfie said.

"And I do?!" I asked.

"You don't even know how destroyed I am from this. You know the last thing I said to Fabian before he became ill was a fucking _insult_?" I hissed. Nobody said anything.

"I'll do it." K.T said.

"Y-you will?" Joy asked.

"Yes. I need to start contributing more and…I don't know them like you all do…I think I can do it." K.T said. I smiled weakly.

"Do it now. They need to be put out of their misery…before they turn…" Mick sighed. I nodded and gulped. K.T sighed and got up and walked to the room they were in.

Rest in peace…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_Nina's P.O.V._

_April 27, 2013 18 years young 5:00_

They're dead.

Gone.

Destroyed.

Taken.

_Dead_.

My whole world is crashing in front of me. Shattering. It seems like the world is spinning but only in grey…

Everything is colorless without them.

Everything is pointless without them.

Everything is destroyed without them…

May 2013

June 2013

July 2013

August 2013

It's Fabian's birthday today. I made his favorite cake. I can't seem to find him anywhere though. He must be out. Well, when he comes back he'll have a nice surprise.


End file.
